STAMPED: GUILTY
by Slevure
Summary: Tadase's tragic death. My first fanfic, so pls review. THIS IS LIKE TOTALLY FOR NON TADASE LOVERS
1. He's Dead

The green-eyed redhead tossed her luscious curls as they bounced softly on her shoulders. She was Saaya Yamabuki.

Saaya Yamabuki

Age: 15

Birthday: 1 January

Zodiac Sign: Bimbo

Just as she stepped into the Seiyo Academy, she was spotted by the love of her life--- Hotori Tadase! "Ah! My dear prince!" she was off in Lalaland and hearts were in her eyes. One could sense the lovey-dovey aura all around her. So strong, it was almost scary. For love, that is. Tadase then tapped the shoulder and greeted her. She placed her hand on her forehead, "Ah! One touch of the princely touch of the prince is too much to handle!" "So drama," Amu sighed. Yamabuki fainted out of love. (Well, it doesn't make sense, but it's Yamabuki.) Her mouth was still open and hearts were surrounding her. Tadase gave his usual gay (as in both meanings) smile before walking off.

Tadase's P.O.V.

Yamabuki is quite a strange lady. I wouldn't call her one but… BEING NICE TO THE FELLOW COMMNERS IS WHAT A KING SHOULD DO! Anyway, I have no idea why she fainted. I'm going to visit her in the school sick bay later. IT IS WHAT A KING SHOULD DO!

Yamabuki's P.O.V.

When I woke up, I saw all the Guardians standing by my bedside. Ahh…there was Tadase and Kuukai! But there was also _Hinamori Amu_. I don't understand why she can be so attractive to Tadase! I think I still have the upper hand of the situation, though. At least Tadase showed the concern by coming to visit me! Maybe he's in love with _moi_! Then that _Hinamori Amu _would be in tears! Hehehehe…Muhahahaha!!!!!

Tadase's P.O.V.

All of a sudden, Yamabuki was laughing like mad. Me and Kuukai exchanged looks. Face it, she was a strange lady. "Eh…Yamabuki-san…"I stuttered. She quickly stopped laughing. She said, "Can all of you leave? I wish to with Tadase, _privately._" The rest of them left obediently and Yaya was pouting because she had to miss dance class to visit Yamabuki.

Yamabuki's P.O.V

*Gulp* Then, it all came out. I was practically screaming into Tadase's ear. "Will you come with me somewhere now?" I saw a slight movement, then a small nod. I then slowly got out from the bed and stuck my hand out for Tadase to hold and pull me up. After like 3 seconds, he still didn't get the message. I stomped out of the room with him scurrying after me.

We went to the rooftop of my apartment. It was windy and freezing cold. Tadase himself was cold and I could see that but he didn't even bother about me. But, I still liked him. "Why do you like _Hinamori Amu _so much? I mean, she is imperfect, compared to _moi, _Yamabuki Saaya," I asked with pride. "Well, she…" I suddenly saw the hesitation twisting his oh-so-adorable face into my father's face when he first left my mother and I.

Tadase's P.O.V.

Yamabuki stepped back a bit. When I was about to answer her, her hands shot out like pistons and pushed me off the building top. I was so shocked by her sudden reaction. I could see a thousand thoughts racing through her mind. What was going on? I couldn't possibly end my life like this! "NOOOO!"I screamed in terror. It couldn't be real. I laughed. It couldn't be real.

Normal P.O.V.

SPLAT. Tadase's lifeless body lay on the ground. Yamabuki came out of a trance and was wondering where Tadase was. Then, she realised it. She had Tadase's (a.k.a. the gay prince) blood on her hands. She shivered.


	2. He's Returned

**Saaya: Man, that felt so good to push Tadase off the building!**

**Amu: (Slants eyes): Wait, so you never liked him?**

**Saaya: Nah, not really. I just felt that being the prez of his fan club would gain me more popularity…**

**Amu: WTH!**

**Tadase: You stupid Saaya!!!**

**Slevure: Anyways, we will be continuing with Stamped: Guilty Chapter 2!**

**Tadase: Whatever. (pouts in a wee tiny little corner sulking away)**

Saaya woke up with a start. She was dreaming of _it_ again. When she pushed Tadase off the building. She still couldn't get over it, not even after seeing a physiologist for the past year. UGH. TADASE WAS ALREADY DEAD, SO WHY COULDN'T SHE JUST GET ON WITH HER LIFE! Goodness! She kicked the bedpost in frustration. She felt a pang of pain shooting through her leg. She rubbed her ankle furiously. Ouchies. She had not noticed. There was a shadow that passed over her in her slumber. Quietly, silently, in the _dead_ night.

Tadase's P.O.V.

I know that this form of mine is just weird. I am now renaming myself to Tanane Kudoku. I now have white ,curly hair and sad,orange eyes and of course, I shall be heading for Seiyo Academy to get back at Saaya, my murderer. She's already stamped guilty. All I have to do is to make her sign the agreement that she indeed killed me and I can return here to be with Amu. She'll also face her retribution. Hmph. Let me add one more word. _Forever. _

Normal P.O.V.

{RING!!!!} The school bell rang. Time for school.

Saaya tossed her curls as she stepped forward to the new student. He was Tanane Kudoku, the new King's chair. She noticed that he bore a scary resemblance to _Tadase_. NOT AGAIN. MY MEMORIES BACK TO HAUNT ME. That was what she thought. She trembled as she stuck her had out to shake his. He had a lonesome, yet steady aura around him. He didn't shake her hand and simply walked past towards Amu. HE FREAKING BOWED TO HER. Amu was in quite a daze, as his fierce gaze captured hers with a hint of eeriness. He smirked. Amu was freaked out. As usual. It reminded her of Ikuto. "Ikuto…" she muttered under her breath. She had sensed that at that moment, Kudoku-kun's ears had picked up but he continued walking.

Tadase's P.O.V.

Did I just hear right? Yes I did. That Amu just said Ikuto's name. Wait. How many years has it been? Hmmm…I lost my sense of time…OOPS. Before I knew it, somebody went flying into the air with me as we tripped over each other's toes. I rubbed my head. And I glared at him. NIKAIDOU-SENSEI!!! Okay, Tadase, calm down. Don't you dare run over and hug him! He'll think I'm gay. (OMG. YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT ALREADY? WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED?) DON'T YOU DA-

Normal P.O.V.

What. A. Failed. Attempt. Kudoku-kun was hugging Nikaidou-sensei so tightly he couldn't breathe. "Stop! I'm being suffocated! Heeeeelp!" he screamed. Amu twitched her eyebrow subconsciously. She couldn't believe it. The first day of school and Kudoku-kun wouldn't know anybody, so why was he hugging Nikaidou-sensei?! What a weird due was like flashing in everyone's minds. Clearing his throat, Kudoku-kun quickly pulled away and said with dignity, "In my land, we greet seniors this way." Saaya was obviously charmed by these dumb words of his. Rima muttered, "What a BIG, FAT LIAR." Yaya was reading her mind, "Yeah, like totally. How did he even get in here?" Rima shrugged her shoulders.

Kudoku-kun walked on and Tadase's ex girl fans ran up to him, including Saaya.

Tadase P.O.V.

PERFECT. Saaya is attracted to me now. I guess I needed some popularity and publicity after a while of desolation in the _Recluse Dungeon_. Soon enough, Saaya will be going there. Heheheh. I am so evil. And smart. But the only problem is pretending to like Saaya yet making Amu like me. Argh. I hate the part where you have to use your brains. (Maybe it's because you have a pea-sized one)

**Tadase: Why is Saaya attracted to me?! WHYEEEE??? I want A-M-U!**

**Saaya: Is that supposed to mean that I am not attractive? I am so going to hammer you.**

**Amu+ Ikuto: Yes! GO SAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAA!**

**Saaya: 1, 2, 3. HIT!**

**{Ther's nothing in the head}**

**Saaya+ Amu+ Ikuto: Man, he was such an airhead.**


	3. He's Bitter

**Tadase: (fuming) Hey! I am not evil! But I don't mind the smart part though…**

**Amu: It comes in a combo! (smiles evilly and laughs menacingly) **

**Ikuto: That's precisely why I am a genius. Hah!**

**Rima+ Yaya+ Saaya: Are you hinting that we are stupid?!**

**Ikuto: Well, if you suggest it…**

**Saaya: ANOTHER ONE FOR ME TO HAMMER!**

{Flashback Start}

_Hotori Tadase, we need you to bring in the guilty one soon, before your 30 days is up or you'll turn into a stone, a worthless stone. If this works, you'll go down in the Recluse Dungeon history and you can return to your normal self, but in the same form. You shall be released over this period of time. Also, if the guilty one does not return with you by then, he or she will be able to live on without a threat._

{Flashback End}

Tadase's P.O.V.

I remember that. I only have 24 days left. Not the most, but I have to do this or I'll never get my life back. Oh no. Saaya is heading this way. I better avoid her first. I know. She likes the cool, mysterious type or the more popular ones. I think I'll go with cool, mysterious flow. (FOR ONCE HE IS WISE. FOR ONCE, MAN)

I slide into a toilet, where I am greeted with girls screaming their heads off. OMG! I was in the girls toilet! I run out quickly, but knocking into Saaya at the entrance. OUCH. Her first reaction was, "Who do you think you are?" When I gave her a glare, she changed her expression immediately apologised and blushed profusely. "So," I said, "I'll get going."

She was charmed by my cool reply and there were hearts in her eyes. AGAIN. So typical of Saaya. I trotted off, the whole time feeling the 'love stare' on my back.

{School over}

Amu's P.O.V.

Time for the Guardian meeting! I am so excited to meet the new King's chair, Tanane Kudoku-kun. He seems rather anti-social though… But after the meeting I'll be meeting with Ikuto. He said he had something to tell me.

{During the Guardian Meeting}

Kudoku-kun was just like Tadase-kun in carrying out meetings, just much less cheerier, but extremely serious, almost scary. I plan to associate with him more to see if he will open up and not be such a hermit. However, this is not my goal today!

{After the Guardian Meeting}

I rushed off to meet Ikuto at the park. He stood on the platform with his violin slung over his shoulder casually.

Tadase's P.O.V.

I followed Amu after school in secret. Before long, we had arrived at the park, where there was the _thieving cat_. He was waiting for Amu to come meet him. It's been a few months without me. They've got no obstructions. Until _now_. They will NEVER be together. With me around, that is.

Suddenly, I heard a high-pitched voice screaming, "Tanane Kudoku-kun! Why are you here?! You-" I clamped my hand over her mouth before she could say anything else. I saw Amu and the _thieving cat _turn our way but they quickly went back to their conversation. Saaya had already fainted out of love in my arms by the time I had turned back. So hopeless. I then left Saaya lying on the ground while I followed the pair.

They reached a field where they had a picnic. Amu lazed on the checked mat as Ikutoplayed his tune on the violin. He put down his violin after a while and he sat down next to Amu as they watched the sun set. Tadase watched with resentment and revulsion as they lay down on the mat. Just at this moment, he heard someone speak. Ikuto said, "Amu…"

"Yeah? You called me here for something right?"

"True. You wanna know right? Turn your ear."

"N-no! I already learned my lesson! _Pervert_."

"Ouch. But seems like you have more smart brain cells, " he said, rubbing her head, "I guess…I've always wanted to ask you one question: will you, Hinamori Amu, be my girlfriend?"

"Are you making fun of me? If you are, give up on it and grow up already."

"No, I'm not. I am that serious. And I just wanted to be fair to Tadase and all…but now he's gone, I have my chance. So, will you?"

{A SUPER DUPA, ULTRA, EXTREMELY LONG PAUSE}

"I-I don't see why not!" Amu blushed as she said these words.

Ikuto chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. Following that, he played yet another tune on his violin for Amu as she smiled. Tadase, on the other hand, was incensed by the sight. He stomped off into the alley. He couldn't do anything without a Shugo Chara, so how would he compare to Ikuto? It was frustrating. He would have to get rid of Saaya first.

{The next day}

Tanane-kun walked slowly across the school grounds to the Royal Garden. Before long, he heard the cheerful voice ringing out to him. He thought: Amu! He spun round to notice that indeed it was Amu. With the _thieving cat_. He couldn't be more spiteful to anyone else. He hated him, even more so as they grew up together. The _thieving cat_ was no longer Ikuto nii-san to him, but a thief, a sly sneaky thief. WHO WANTED TO STEAL HIS AMU. He only had 23 days left on his countdown list.

**Tadase: MY LIFE IS NOT SO SHORT!**

**Ikuto: AND SINCE WHEN DID I ALLOW YOU TO CALL ME NII-SAN?! AND WHO SAID I WAS STEALING AMU!**

**{TENSION AND PRESSURE}**

**Amu: (happily skips along) Hi you two!**

**{They are glaring at each other furiously}**

**Amu: (oblivious) Let's go eat ice-cream!**


	4. He's Uncontrollable

**Amu: Yes!! Finally you wrote another chappy!**

**Slevure: And it's my longest one yet.**

**Ikuto: I am still pretty annoyed at Tanana Banana.**

**Tadase: It's Tanana!!! I mean, it's Tananae!**

**Ikuto: Whatever, it's daft.**

**Slevure: Isn't that why Tadase is supposed to play that part? (high-fives with Ikuto and Amu)**

Tadase's P.O.V.

Crap. 20 days left and I haven't gotten down to one thing. That Saaya, I never knew she could be so hard to get. I know! I should organise a party for the whole school. Besides, over here, I have unlimited money from all my mates in the Recluse Dungeon. Let me see… I have about 3 million yen so far. And adding on the rest of the money, it should be enough to rent a room in the Hilton in Osaka and high-class party planning.

{Next Day}

I'm sending out a message to people I know to spread the word. I could hear all the girls screaming and laughing when they saw the message. I was just pissed at them following me all around and acting like a bunch of bimbotic idiots. Then, I noticed Amu. She was with Ikuto, _naturally_. I hate it when I am so powerless. Wait. I am the King's chair, right? I smirked to myself and I went forward.

"Hinamori Amu, Joker. Come here. And don't go near people who are not in this school," I said. Amu just looked at me with an awkward expression. She started, "But, but he's my boyfriend. I'm sure---"

"Your _boyfriend_? Oh, I'm _sorry_," I said in the most sarcastic tone imagined.

"Yeah, he is. I'll just um, let him go off first," Amu was saying in a sorry-I-won't-do-this-again tone.

I looked at Ikuto. He didn't say anything, but I saw his eyes narrow towards me, as if I was his enemy, which I actually am, but he's not supposed to know. Well, then I have a very strong competition.

Amu's P.O.V.

"Yes, Kudoku-kun? You wanted to say something?" I asked as I shifted uncomfortably on the spot. He simply looked at me and told me that I was supposed to partially plan his party, which meant that I would have to leave Tokyo for about two weeks in another three days, which also means that, I won't be able to go with Ikuto on our next date! Oh no. "Eh, Kudoku-kun, is it possible to change the date to a later one? I still have certain things to settle."

Tadase's P.O.V.

I bet she's going on another date with the thieving cat. I am so evil right now. "I am not positive that's possible, unless you tell me your reasons why," I answered. She blushed and stammered, "Um, personal reasons."

"No, then."

"But, it's really important."

"Really, how important?"

Amu simply looks at the ground, speechless. I just realised how cold I was treating Amu, and I gulped. Unable to face her, I quickly shuffled away and buried my face in the locker as she looked at me with a sense of sadness from a distance. Then, she walked away with her head hung down.

Amu P.O.V.

What is with Kudoku-kun? He's antisocial, that I can't deny, but who knew he'd be so cold? It's so scary. I wonder what it's going to be like planning his party. For better or for worse?

{Tanane and Amu reach the Hilton Hotel}

I just can't stop thinking about Ikuto. I can't believe I had to blow out date off just because some chauvinistic freak who has no power over me is practically manipulating me! Thank God Ikuto isn't pissed at me. He understands. I smile to myself and I feel warmth in my heart.

Tadase's P.O.V.

I really want to just lock Amu in my arms and tell her truth, but I can't because of the way I treated her before. She probably thinks I'm some kind of control freak who goes around ordering people to follow me. I just got reminded I no longer have Kiseki, but my nature is still the same. My heart is missing. That's why I can't control my emotions. Things just go to my brain, but don't go through my heart.

"Ne, Hinamori-san…" I falter.

"Yes, Kudoku-kun?" She looks out the car window and keeps it as that.

"About the other day, I just wanted to say---"

"I'm sorry? I don't need your sympathy and neither do you need to channel anyone your sympathy, because you are so heartless!" Amu asked the chauffeur to stop and ran out crying as she slammed the door behind her with her handbag.

Amu's P.O.V.

That was brilliant acting. I can't believe I finally got the chance! Hah. Good riddance. I watch the Mercedes-benz roar off as Kudoku-kun looks out the window in shock. Fortunately, this isn't too far from the airport. I walk on for about a mile and my legs are feeling tired. I quickly sit down and take deep breaths. I glance at the list of the Domestic Flights departures. There's about three flights back to Tokyo in the next 24 hours. Good.

I walk towards the counter to enquire about the flights. Suddenly, somebody taps on my shoulder. I turn around and I froze. Tanane Kudoku-kun?! I, in a state of panic, immediately rush towards the nearest elevator and quickly try to close the door. Just as he reaches the lift, the door closes and I am so relieved. I press the button for the second floor. "Ding!" the cherry sound of the lift peals through the air. And I scream. It's him again. I start darting towards the toilets. _Female_ toilets, that is. I feel a sense of relief as I run into the toilet and I lean against the wall. Then, someone bursts in. "Tanane! Get out! Don't come near me, or I'll sue you for harassment! Don't come near me! Stay away!" I try pushing him away, to no avail. I start backing towards another wall.

Tadase's P.O.V.

Amu has fear in her eyes and she tries to push me away as I move towards her like a monster, unable to control myself. She continues to scream, "What in the world do you want? Just stay away already!" I end up cornering her and she cowers in the corner with her hands wrapped around herself, as if I was about to deliver a blow to her head.

I lightly touch her, but I keep trying to hold back, trying not to cry. I wanted so much to hug her, but she would just start screaming about suing me for _sexual_ harassment. That's the difference between what she was talking about just now and right here, right now. I can't resist. Before she can react, I make my move. I tilt her head towards mine and press my lips against hers.

Amu's P.O.V.

I simply sit there, like a total idiot, as some jerk I barely even know steals my first kiss. I slap myself mentally again and again, but I am so shocked and I can barely move, cornered. I finally come to my senses and push the jerk off of me. This time, I really cry and I run out of the toilet.

Oh, and one more thing. I turn back and slap and punch and kick and karate-chop him with hate-filled anger. I am still very shaken. I am going to call Ikuto right now. How I want him to be here with me, comforting me. I cover myself in my cardigan and I sit down in a cubicle in another toilet to hide myself from that merciless animal. It's almost as if he's ranging a war with Ikuto for love. What is going through this weirdo's mind? I seriously am clueless. I punch in Ikuto's number furiously as I sob. He picks up.

"I-Ikto. No I mean Ikuto. Um. Can you come and pick me from the airport in Osaka?"

"Sure. Um when?"

"Right now, I need you to come right now. Just come by train. It's faster…" My voice fades and I choke on my tears. Before Ikuto can comment, I put down the phone and rest.

Tadase's P.O.V.

Ouch. I don't think anything gives you the right to hit a king right? I slowly get up. Fortunately I look like a girl and a boy, so no girl will scream when they come into the toilet. (A/N/:I'm sorry to all Tadase fans, but no matter what he looks like, he has to look like a female to live up to the splendour of the name TADAGAY.)

Amu's gone. How could I be so stupid?

How?

How?(A/N: Quit talking to yourself, you ghost whisperer.) Well, what is more crucial now is the party. _Remember Tadase, only 18 days left, only 18 days left._

**Tadase: This story is stupid and immature, you toot Slevure. SO DARN DRAMA.**

**Slevure: What insulting words…I feel so broken hearted. At least, I still have a heart. You have a hole in our chest, wherever your heart is supposed to be.**

**Amu + Ikuto: Slevure-chan, we are eternally grateful to thou for thy Amuto Pairing.**

**Slevure: No problem, no problem, as long as Tadase (smirks evil grin and freaks Tadagay out) acts like a total idiot in my precious fanfic.**

**Tadase: H-Hey!!**

**Slevure: Man, just shut up already. Your whining really needs a fine tuning to get it right. Too high pitched. :X**


End file.
